After the End
by Blazing Gryphon
Summary: What happens after Grumm is contained? Is it all over or is it just begining of something far worse? Syd/Sky Z/Bridge Anubis/Isinia Kat/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own power rangers or anything.

This is my first ever fanfic so please don't crush me too bad! Please review though…

* * *

_Darkness. Screaming in the background. Footsteps, coming, coming for her._

Isinia woke with a start. She opened her eyes and realized she was no longer on Grumm's ship. She cuddled closer to her husband's chest, thankful she hadn't woken him. After all he'd been through in the past two years he deserved a good nights sleep. She sighed contentedly; they had talked long into the night. He told her about what he'd done while they were apart. In turn she told him about her horrific time aboard the Troobian Emperor's ship. Then he had showed her just how much he had missed her and reminded her how good being loved felt. She smiled at the memory. When they were finally ready for bed he had wrapped his arms around her and she had snuggled close to his body, feeling safe and content, they had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She tilted her head back ever so slightly to gaze at his sleeping face. The years had not been kind to him. He had suffered through the guilt of being the last Sirrian standing. It had hardened him, yet, underneath, he was still the Doggie she knew and loved.

* * *

Across the SPD base Kat Manx was up and about in her lab. Suddenly she heard a voice at the door. "Couldn't sleep either?" Sky asked as he walked over and leaned on the desk where Kat was working.

"Sky what are you doing up so early?" Kat questioned with a confused expression on her face.

He sighed. "I'm to nervous to sleep. I keep asking myself, am I the leader Cruger thinks I am?" He rubbed his face. "I just don't know."

"Sky," Kat started as she leaned over to put a hand on his shoulder, "Cruger wouldn't have given you the responsibility if he didn't think you could handle it."

"Thanks Kat, but speaking of not being able to sleep, what are you doing up? Does it have anything to do with Cruger's wife being back?" He blushed realizing what he was implying. "Not that it's any of my business……." He trailed off glancing at Kat's face to see if she was angry.

"No," she chuckled. "I'm actually overjoyed that Isinia is back. We attended the academy together at one point and became close friends. She's the one who introduced me to Doggie in the first place. By the time he proposed to her we had become such good friends that they invited me to their wedding. Unfortunately I couldn't make it to Sirrius before the wedding. She'll be good for Doggie. And us to!" She added with a chuckle.

"What do you mean she will be good for us to?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Kat laughed. "If she thinks Doggie is out of line she won't hesitate to set him strait, and no amount of growling will ruffle her. It's actually quite funny when she scolds him." An announcement over the intercom startled them both into looking up. "All cadets as an order from the commander all personnel not vital to running the base are to take a week off. All vital personnel are to complete their tasks then take it easy."

Sky smiled at Kat, "I gotta go. I promised the guys we would get all our old things together and take them to Jack and Ally after breakfast."

"By Sky," Kat said grinning as he walked out the door. Today might not be as bad as she originally thought.

* * *

Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger slowly and leisurely opened his eyes. He had been so exhausted last night after talking for a long time with Isinia…. Isinia! His eyes snapped open. He looked down lovingly at the sleeping form of his wife curled against his chest. They had gone to sleep after reinforceing the love that they had shared through the years before Grumm. He remembered her telling him what she had been through in Grumm's hands…… he resisted the urge to growl fearing it might wake her. When she had finished her story he had wanted to rip Grumm apart with his bare hands. Anubis had become so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice that his wife had awoken and now looked up at him with an amused expression on her face. "See something you like commander?" She asked with a smile. Oh how he'd missed that smile.

"Only the most beautiful female in the galaxy." He replied as a smile slowly crept to his lips. That smile warmed her to her toes.

"I don't feel very beautiful." She said with a small laugh. He thought about her reply. She had many scars and half-healed wounds courtesy of Grumm. The thought only made him angrier at Grumm.

"You are beautiful." Anubis said firmly. He began to rise from the bed. "Now what do you want for breakfast? I haven't cooked in years but I might be able to make something edible." She laughed as she followed him from their bedroom.

"Toast sounds wonderful right about now." As he started to make breakfast for them in the kitchen she walked over to the adjoining living area and sat on the couch. Just watching her husband doing something as simple as making breakfast made her feel safe and calm.

* * *

"I don't know how we're going to get all this stuff to Jack," Z sighed as she looked at the massive pile of donations stacked outside the rangers rooms.

"Don't worry we'll find a way," Bridge said as he smiled and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Z blushed and gave him a warm smile. They had talked about it and had started dating. They had to find a way to tell Cruger but hopefully they wouldn't have to face that problem for a while.

Sky and Syd looked at them. They too were dating and knew how Bridge and Z felt.

"Maybe I can help," They all turned to find Kat standing in the door with a floating platform. "When Sky told me you were taking all of your old things to Jack I thought you might need a way to get it there." The four rangers turned to Kat with exclamations of thanks.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself here?" Doggie Cruger asked his wife for the tenth time as he walked over to her with a look of concern on his face and placed his hands on her hips.

Isinia smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not a pup Doggie, I'll be alright." She said as she smiled and tilted her head back to give him a quick kiss. "I plan on finding Kat and catching up on all the years I missed talking to her." Her husband didn't look convinced. "Doggie I'll be fine," she said as she led him to the door. "Just be home for dinner."

Anubis turned around and looked at his wife the look of concern back on his face, "I don't want you to over do it today. Dr. Felix said you should take it easy for a while."

Isinia gently pushed him through the door, "Doggie I've been sitting in a cell for twelve years with nothing to do, I am going to clean up our quarters, visit with Kat and, and make us supper. That is not overdoing it."

"But….."

"I'll be fine," she laughed and gave him a little push. "Now go."

The Commander sighed as the door shut on the smiling form of his wife. She was as stubborn as he remembered, he'd have to check on her during the day just to be sure she didn't push her self to far. As he entered the command center he saw Kat running scans of the city. "I'm sorry I'm late Kat."

"Rough night commander?" Kat asked turning from the consol she was working at.

"Actually Isinia and I slept very well. I was worried about leaving her alone all day. She finally convinced me that she would be fine."

"And how did she do that?" Kat questioned him as he sat in his chair. She had known both Crugers long enough to know that there was probably more to the story than what Doggie would admit.

"She finally pushed me out the door and shut it in my face." He said avoiding Kat's amused gaze. Kat just laughed at him. "Kat when I gave the order for R&R that included you. I don't want to see you working for the next week."

"But what about……."

"No Kat you deserve a vacation and your going to get it."

"Fine. I have some projects I've been wanting to work on."

"Kat..."

"I promise they will be relaxing."

"Fine. Oh and Isinia said she might try to find you and catch up on the years she's missed." He said absently as he started scanning the city.

"That would be fun. I've missed her advice and way of looking at things." Kat said with a thoughtful look on her face as she left the command center. If Kat had turned around she would have seen a sight she hadn't seen since Sirrius fell. Commander Cruger was smiling contentedly and looked extremely relaxed.

* * *

"Kat I am so sorry….."

"I can't believe….."

"How are you………"

"I tried to tell them..."

All four rangers were talking at once as they burst into Kat's lab and strode towards the station where she was working on upgrading R.I.C. A startled Kat looked up and realized the rangers hadn't noticed Isinia who was sitting out of the way on the other side of the room. "Rangers slow down!" Now what is all this about?" Kat had to yell to be heard as she set down her tools.

"We just heard that Commander Cruger broke your heart by telling you that since his wife was back he no longer needed you." Bridge blurted out.

Kat was stunned. They thought she and Doggie had been lovers? "Doggie and I see each other as a sibling to be loved and cared for but not to climb in bed with! That would be bordering on incest!" Kat had a sudden thought that horrified her. What if Isinia thought she and Doggie had been lovers? As she looked over to Isinia she was relieved to see that the female Sirrian had an amused smile on her face. The rangers turned to see who she was staring at. Sky went pale as Z and Syd blushed, while Bridge was stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Rangers I assure you that no other female has been with my husband since we've been separated." Isinia told them in an amused voice.

"No offence Mrs. Cruger but how do you……."

"Bridge!!" The other rangers yelled in unision as Sky smacked him in the back of the head.

Isinia just laughed. "To answer your question Bridge, Anubis is the commander, he is the shadow ranger, but he is also a full grown healthy male that has only so much self control, last night that control dissolved as we let out all the stress of the past twelve years together."

"Oh…….." The rangers shuffled around and tried not to look embarressed by what their commander's wife had just implied.

"Kat and I were just discussing her interesting pet." Isinia said in an attempt to break the tension in the room and change the subject.

"Isinia thought it was funny, and she approved my dogs name." Kat said with a greatful smile directed towards her friend.

"You got a dog?" Z asked looking confused.

"Yes and I named it Anubis." The rangers looked at each other then burst out into simultaneous laughter.

"I wish I could have seen Commander Cruger's face when he found out!" Syd said between gasps for breath. Suddenly, the peace of the moment was broken by a chilling voice over the intercom.

"SPD Earth prepare to be destroyed! You will pay for the humiliation of Grumm! You will be destroyed!!

* * *

_To be continued……………_

Please review and tell me what you think!! I won't write anymore if everyone hates it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!!

* * *

In Kat's lab the rangers, Isinia and Kat all sat in stunned silence. Suddenly, Kat and Isinia bolted from the lab and headed for the command center where Commander Cruger had just been about to call them. Hot on their heels were the rangers. "I thought she was dead !" A terrified looking Isinia said as she strode quickly over to her furious looking husband.

"So did I," Doggie Cruger replied with a growl as he put his arm around his trembling wife.

"Who was that commander?" Sky said as he and a breathless B-squad ran up.

"Mirage, Grumm's right hand. Many of us who fought against them together had a suspicion that Mirage controlled Grumm. During the battle for Sirrius we managed to lure her and almost a thousand troobians into an abandoned mine complex. When they realized they had been tricked they shot at the roof in anger. The entire mine collapsed leading us believe she was dead. What I want to know is how she was able to tap our communication systems undetected!" Cruger said his voice rising with each sentence and his growl growing deeper as he looked at Kat.

"Anubis..." His wife said in a warning tone, "It's not Kat's fault. You told me yourself that the number of training cadets and extra personnel had nearly tripled. It could be anyone of them." As she started to calm down she pulled away from her husband to see his face more clearly.

"Your right," Cruger sighed as he rubbed his temple. "But just when we thought it was over this happens. Mirage doesn't lose her temper like Grumm and uses cunning instead of force. She is twice as deadly as Grumm."

"We can take her sir! We will not give up! She'll find out that we can't be pushed around!" Sky said as he stood in an attention stance and the other rangers cheered.

"Your right rangers," Cruger said firmly with a look of determination. "Start training on the simulator, prepare the C and D Squads for battle and start fortifying the base."

"Yes Sir," the rangers called out as they ran out of the command center.

"Kat I want you to trace that signal and find Mirage's ship. She has used cloaking technology before and might be using it now."

"Yes sir," Kat said as she started to leave the command center, then she turned, "Doggie? We'll stop her. I have faith in the rangers and in your leadership."

"Thank you Kat." Cruger said with a greatful look at his old friend as she exited the command center.

When the doors closed behind the scientist Isinia walked over to her husband, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his broad back. "She's right you know. The rangers are strong and they have an excellent red ranger plus, an experienced commander that knows what he's doing. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," Cruger sighed as he turned around to embrace his wife. "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

"What a work out," An exhausted looking Syd said as she and the other tired rangers headed to the zord bay. Before they got there though they could hear someone speaking in a strange language. As the reached the door they could see that the strange language was spoken by a furious Kat Manx.

"Is everything ok Kat?" Bridge said looking concerned and a bit frightened. Kat jumped up and spun around. She had been so busy yelling that she hadn't heard them arrive.

"No, it's not fine! The runners are completely trashed and are going to have to be built from scratch, and the flyers are so heavily damaged that it might be easier just to scrap them and start all over as well!" When she saw the look of concern on the ranger's faces she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that Mirage is known for her wait tactic. She sends a message like the one earlier today, then she waits. It's her way of unnerving her target. No one knows when she'll strike only that she will. I'm worried that I won't have the zords done before she feels we've sweated long enough."

Z walked over to Kat and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's o.k. Kat we have faith in you." Encouraged by the Feline's grateful smile she continued, "Most of us don't know how to build a zord and Commander Cruger is going to have us busy, but we'll help as much as we can. We can hand you tools or hold things in place, whatever you need." Z's words received nods from her teammates.

"Thanks rangers this means alot to me. Now I have to get back to work and you should get some rest, you never know what tommorow might bring." Kat said smiling warmly.

"Anytime Kat," Sky said as he and the others headed off to their quarters for a much deserved well nights rest.

* * *

On the other side of the base Commander Cruger had just reached his own quarters and paused before entering them. When he had found Isinia he had made a silent promise to her that she would always come first, no matter what. He sighed, that promise would be tested in the coming months. He opened the door and entered, locking them behind him. Isinia had been good to her word, everything was clean and he could smell grilled chicken. An odd animal he thought to himself, not very different from the corshes of his home planet. He found his wife sitting on the couch with a two glasses, and a bottle of dark red wine, his favourite. He, smiled she knew exactly what he needed to unwind. His smile began to fade when he noticed she hadn't acknowledged his presence. As he moved closer he found out why, she had fallen asleep. He wanted to hug her and scold her at the same time. The events of the day had pushed her already severely exhausted and healing body to it's limits, but she was determined to wait up for him. He moved towards the kitchen to make sure any food she had left out for him hadn't spoiled. She had made him an herb salad with grilled chicken. His smile returned as he identified some of the herbs. They were mainly used to help someone keep up their strength in preparation for a long and tireing journey. She was always to thoughtful in everything she did. He wondered what he had done to deserve her. He walked back over to the couch and eased down on it. As he sat he noticed a tendril of her hair had fallen onto her face while she slept. He reached over and tucked it behind one of her delicate ears. That was all it took to wake her.

"Doggie?" She asked sleepily as she lifted her head from the back of the couch where it had been resting. He groaned inwardly, he hadn't meant to wake her.

"Yes love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said as he shifted towards her so she could arrange her body so that it leaned close to his.

"It's ok, I wanted to talk to you about something before things got to hectic. I need you to help me find the Earth equivilant of the shade flower." When he didn't say anything she looked up to find that her husbands face had gone completely nuetral, while his thoughts raced. She wanted a shade flower. On Sirrius, this flower was ground into a fine powder and consumed by the females of his race to prevent pregnancy.

"Why?" He asked keeping his voice as nuetral as the look on his face.

"I visited Dr. Felix today so when he gets busy during the war I won't have to bother him. He told me my body was healing well and that in a few weeks I would be recovered from everything but exhaustion. When my body is finished healing I'll be able to conceive, and unless you want to wait fifty or sixty years until I pass child-bearing age to make love I have to have that flower." She smiled as she said it but he could hear the forced humor in her voice, and underneath that he could tell she was struggling to say those words.

"Have you decided you don't want children?" He asked quietly, his eyes downcast. She searched his face, startled by his question.

"No...its just...we didn't have children on Sirrius because...you wanted to make sure they would have a secure future...that our careers were solid...that we could support a family...then the war started...we didn't talk about it anymore...you're the commander now...you wouldn't have time for children..." She said in haltering speech. She looked at the floor. "I still want a family, but I wasn't sure you did." By the time she had finished he could see the tears falling from her face as she tried in vain to hold them back. He loved this woman more than anything in the universe, and he had almost lost her. He had let her down and now she was willing to make a deep, painful sacrafice for him. He put his hand under her chin and gently raised her head so he could gaze into her deep brown eyes. He claimed her mouth with a gentle, passionate kiss, conveying the love he couldn't begin to put into words. He ended the kiss after several long moments to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Isinia...when I found you I made a promise that you would always come first. It doesn't matter if I'm the commander or not, I'll always make time for us...for our family." She smiled at sadly at him.

"Anubis I can't have children if you don't want them. I...I can live without them..." He stopped her with another kiss.

"But I do want children of our own. I want a daughter that is just like her mother." He chuckled as her smile went from sad to joyful.

"Too bad," She said with a mischevous smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I want a son that is just like his father." She said as she leaned closer to him to give him a kiss.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked with surprise as he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Starting our family." He said as he silenced her stuggle to free herself from him with another passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning the rangers were going over the reports of yesterday's training schedules for C and D squads. "I think C squad shows great potential." Z said, trying to break the silence.

"Yes but D squad needs some work, their time on the simulator is horrible. And they didn't even complete it!" Sky said frustratedly as he looked over a report.

"Chill Sky, they just started their training." Syd admonished.

"I'm more interested in who Cruger is going to pick as the Green Ranger." Bridge said setting down the report he had been reviewing, and replacing it with a plate piled high with hot, buttery toast.

"Do you think they'll be from C squad?" Syd asked. "Their leader, uh, Cameron? Yea, Cameron has great potential I think."

"But their second in command, Martin has more experience." Sky pointed out.

"Whoever Cruger chooses will be qualified that's for sure." Z said as she watched her boyfriend dig into his toast. She'd have to talk to him about his toast eating.

"Speaking of Cruger has anyone else noticed how calm he is? I mean yesterday two cadets literally plowed into him as came around a corner at full speed because they were late for class, and all he said was to slow down and try not to be late for training next time. I mean he didn't even punish them!" Sky said.

"I know...what you...mean," Bridge said between mouthfuls of toast. "Yesterday...he punished...two cadets...with helping Kat...for something...he made me scrub...the entire zord bay for...when I was at their...level...of training." Suddenly the sirens went off.

"Rangers to the command center!" Kat's voice yelled over the intercom. The war had officialy begun.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Hope you like this chapter. Please review!! P.S. I know there hasn't been any fighting yet, but I'm working on it. I don't really know how to write a fight scene so if you have any advice please share!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know there haven't been any fight scenes. I really don't have any idea how to write one so I doubt that there will be one in this chapter. The Commander must reveal more of his past and Mirage's species is revealed so this may be exciting enough. Please review!!

* * *

The rangers headed for the commande center at a dead run. When they arrived their commander was waiting. "Rangers! A shuttle has decloaked outside the front steps of the base. I want you down there monitering the sitiuation."

"Sir yes sir!" The rangers said in unison as they made for the front doors of the base. When they arrived they saw a small Troobian shuttle hovering in the courtyard not far from the front doors of the base. The C and D squad were crouched down behind anything they could find that was stable. As the B-squad took up positions around the shuttle they heard a voice from the speakers.

"SPD Earth! I call temporary truce! Under ariticle 5 section 3 paragraph 9, you must accept my proposal and not attempt to harm me in any way for twelve hours."

Sky stepped out from behind the large fountain he had taken up position behind. "We accept your proposal." Mirage exited the shuttle and the rangers were stunned to see a Feline. She almost resembled Kat, but her hair was as white as new fallen snow and hung in a braid down to her knees. As they walked to the command center the rangers were confused. Grumm had attacked Felina, but Mirage was a feline? They felt sick that someone would kill their own species, but then again that was what the A-squad had tried to do. As they reached the command center the doors slid open to reveal Commander Cruger standing behind his desk with his wife behind him and Kat off to the side at one of the consoles. Mirage grinned cruelly.

"So nice to meet yet another Cruger. I wonder commander, are you as brave as those children? After all that is what they were. You would be proud to know that they fought to the end. But, that one. What was his name? Oh yes, Gaffin was easily defeated. After that Aron wasn't a problem. In fact I do believe he went quite mad at his brothers death." By the time she finished she was practically purring in the pleasure of causing Cruger pain by bringing up the past. "The only thing better than that would have been seeing Gwnenevere's face when she heard about Tobias." That was the last straw for the commander.

"What do you want Mirage?" He said growling every word.

"I'll get to you in a minute Anubis, Sirrian males, always so impaitent! " She seemed to notice Isinia for the first time. She looked the female Sirrian up and down thoughtfully. "So your the trophy? Grumm said he had one picked out to claim after the war." Isinia stiffened but showed no other outward sign of emotion. "Your lucky your husband found you when he did. Gumm usualy tired of his toys after about fifteen or sixteen years."

"Mirage..." Cruger was practicaly shaking with rage by now. "State your buisness or get out. The rules say I can't hurt you unless you strike first, but I can have you removed from the base."

"Fine." Mirage sighed. "I want Grumm and safe passage through this space. I promise not to attack or harm anything in this jurisdiction. I don't even know why he would attack such a puny planet."

"Why would I give you Grumm? So you can finish what he started on Felina? So you can destroy other worlds?" Cruger was yelling now and the rangers then relized why Isinia was there. She would be the only one able to stop him if Mirage pushed him too far.

"What are you talking about Sirrian?" Mirage's voice had gone flat and her twisted smile replaced by a suspicouse frown. The commander relized he'd hit a soft spot.

"Grumm attacked Felina after he finished with Sirrius. SPD only managed to save a few handfuls of the Feline people before running off Grumm." Cruger told Mirage as he watched her reaction to the news. She pulled a communicator out of her pocket.

"Horom! Send a message to Felina and ask them their status!" There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the message to come back.

"Great one!" The voice on the other end of the communicator called out. "Our message was recieved! The reply was, 'Felina was attacked by Emporor Grumm. If you are looking for someone contact SPD and they will do all that they can to help you find who your'e looking for'." Mirage snarled.

"Chang of plans Sirrian. Give me Grumm so I can kill him."

"I can't do that Mirage." Cruger said.

"Fine." Mirage got a thoughtful look on her face. "We'll play a game. Winner gets Grumm looser goes home empty handed."

"No Mirage. I'm not playing one of your sick little games." Cruger was growling again.

"If you want to prevent bloodshed you will." Mirage's twisted smile was back. "To show I'll play by the rules I'll even help you out a little. There is a spy in your midst. This spy was on Sirrius and helped us bring it down. You have until the end of the twelve hour peace treaty to find him before I attack. Good luck Sirrian." Mirage turned and walked out the door followed closely by a squad of SPD security gaurds. When she was gone the command center was deathly quiet. Commander Cruger sighed and sat down rubbing his temples.

"Kat I want you to trace any outgoing signels to see if the spy piggy-backed them with his own message. Carson I want you to go through the old records from Sirrius and see if you can pick up anything we missed. Tate I want you and Delgotto to cross referance all new cadets and personel. Drew I want you to mingle with the new cadets. They seem to be awed the rangers so it shouldn't be hard to mingle and hear any gossip. Dissmised." The rangers didn't move. Sky stepped forware. "Yes Tate?" Cruger asked with a sigh. He had a sinking suspicion of what they were going to ask.

"Permission to speak freely sir."

"What do you want Sky?"

"Sir who are Gaffin, Aron, Gwenevere, and Tobias?" Cruger stood up and walked over to where the shadow sabar was hanging and stared at it

. He sighed.

"The war for Sirrius started with a major explosion. My cousin's wife, Annalesia, was the head scientist at SPD at the time so she was sent out to investigate. Her husband, Syrent, went along as protection. They were ambushed." He paused and took a deep breath to remain calm. "By the time we answered their distress call it was too late. All that was left was Sy's broken sword and his Anna's scanning equipment. SPD was devastated. We had everyone investigating that we possibly could." He paused for another deep breath."Aron and Gaffin were my younger brothers. They were identical twins and they worked well together, so they were sent out to patrol what was supposed to be a safe sector. Mirage ambushed them. We never knew what happened to them, only that they disappeared. Gwenevere was my fraternal twin sister. We were both devastated by the loss of our brothers. Six months into the fighting her husband Tobias was killed in battle. His death broke her. If I hadn't told her that her death would break my mother's heart further she would've gone on every suicide mission our commander could come up with. A few weeks later she and another ranger were helping evacuate a burning town. She went to the second floor to rescue a young child. The fire blocked all her escape routes. She threw the child down to the other ranger as the house collapsed. We thought she had made it out through a back window, but there was no sign of her. We went back through the reckage after all the fires were out. We never found her body."

_Flashback_

_Screaming. Sirrians burning alive. "Gwen get out!"_

_"There's a child in here!"_

_"Gwen there isn't time the buildings coming down!" Her face set and determined. The child flying through the air. The sound of glass breaking in the back. The building coming down._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GWEN!!" _

_Sifting through the wreckage. _

_Nothing. _

_No body. _

_No anything. _

_Just like the others. _

_Gone. _

_Forever._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry Commander." Sky said quietly looking at the floor. Cruger sighed.

"It's all right Sky, right now we need to find that spy before Mirage uses him again." Sky looked up at his commander.

"We won't let you down sir." He and the other rangers said as they saluted and ran out the door. Kat saw that Cruger didn't move. She stepped forward hesatintly and looked at Isinia. Isinia shook her head and looked sadly at her husband. Kat caught her meaning as she to exited the command center to begin tracing signles. Isinia walked over to her husband, but stopped without touching him.

"Anubis they are better prepared than we ever were. Hell, we didn't know who we were fighting until Grumm had nearly wiped us all out." When he didn't respond she felt a ball of pain form in her heart. "Doggie..." She hesitated afraid he wouldn't answer. "Your scaring me." Her last words came out as barely a whisper but he could hear the fear in her voice, and that was all it took to pull him out of his memories. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry love, it's just..." She pulled her head back a little to see his face better.

"I know Doggie. I lost my only brother just like you lost your sibs. Cerburus wasn't a fighter. He couldn't even kill the birds that threatened his crops, but they killed him and his wife anyway. Grumm killed everyone, fighter or not, threat or not. That didn't happen here and it's not going to happen now." Her husband didn't look convinced. She sighed. "Doggie we can't change the past no matter how bad we want to." He pulled away from her and looked back at the shadow sabar on the wall. She walked over to the door. She looked at him, hurt he wouldn't come to her with his burdens. "Are the shadows of the past so comforting that you turn from someone in the present that loves and worries about you?" He turned to look at her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Bridge sighed. It was midnight and he still hadn't found any clues in the old Sirrian records. The other rangers were trying to help him crack the thousand digit code that blocked several SPD high rank files. Someone knocked at the door. Z got up to answer it. "Mrs. Cruger what are you doing here?" Z said startled to see the female Sirrian.

"Please call me Isinia. I came to see if I could help Bridge." She walked over and looked at the computer screen. Bridge was sitting back in his chair with a frustrated frown on his face.

"The only way any one could help me is to give me the answer to this code! Whoever invented it must be a bloody genius!"

"Move over."

"What?" Bridge said as he looked at Isinia in shock.

"I said move over." Bridge complied as Isinia looked at the screen and began typing rapidly on the computer. The rangers stared at her in shock. A few minutes later several files appeared on the screen. Isinia turned and smiled at the look on the ranger's faces.

"Thank you for the genius complement Bridge."

* * *

I know this is pretty short but I promise the next chapter will be better. But anyway what do you think? I really need you to push the little purple button down yonder and review!!

In the next chapters there will be yet another shock for commander Cruger to cope with while praying he doesn't lose the one thing that's keeping him sane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. It would be really easy to tell if you'd just push the little purple button at the bottom when your done. .Hint. Seriously though, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Bridge stood up and walked over the computer screen which was now displaying everything from personal logs to highly classed information. "How did you do that?" Bridge asked as he and the other rangers looked at Isinia with a look of awe and reverence on his face. Isinia laughed.

"I created the code." She said growing more amused as their faces reached a greater level of shock.

"But how..." Sky managed to stutter out.

"Rangers, Anna was the scientist but I was the head engineer. That's why I attended the academy, and that's how I first met Doggie. I was in training as a mechanic and he was a cadet. " By now Bridge had turned his attention to the files and was eagerly sifting through them.

"If you were an engineer then why don't you help out Kat?" Syd asked growing more curious by the second.

"Because it isn't my place." Isinia explained gently. "Kat is the scientist and the engineer here. She knows she can come to me for help or advice, but she also knows that I'm not a threat to her job. Just because Doggie is the commander doesn't mean I can do whatever I want." Syd was about to ask another question but Bridge interrupted her.

"Isinia who else had access to these files besides you?" He was looking at a particular file trying to detach a hidden file from behind it.

"No one." Isinia said startled. "We were evacuating the base because of a wave of oncoming toobians. Our defenses had been pummeled for months on end and had finally collapsed. I had already sent my students away with anything the troobians might use against us and was in the process of setting the code so they couldn't use our own technology against us. There was only one other Sirrian there, Jetral. He refused to leave without me. I got the code set and grabbed a repair and medical kit and we started running. The troobians had breached the front doors so we were forced to take a rear exit. I heard someone shout so I stopped and started to turn around. I think I saw another Sirrian but I'm not sure, I felt like my head exploded then everything went black. When I came to I was in a cell with Grumm standing over me." Isinia shivered at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Isinia we have to go! They're at the front doors!"_

_"You go! If I don't get this code set we're gonna be easy targets!"_

_"Hell no! I leave you and you get hurt Doggie will have my head!"_

_"Done, now lets move!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_"Jetrel did you..."_

_Grumm standing over her, smiling. "Welcome to my home..."_

_His evil laugh ringing in her ears long after he had gone. A sign of things to come..._

She shook her head to clear the memories.

"Isinia do you think Jetrel..." Z faded out the question not wanting to accuse someone she didn't even know. Isinia sighed.

"I don't know. At first I swore up and down that he could never do something like that, But after twelve years of thinking about it I'm not so sure."

"Whoa." Bridge said as he finally brought up the hidden file. It was a reconsigns file on Sirrius. As he pulled up the screen and set the first file to play. An image of two Sirrians arguing appeared. When the image cleared they could see a younger version of Isinia yelling at a gray, angry looking male Sirrian. They appeared to be in a workshop The real Isinia let out a quiet growl.

_"I'm telling you, its not stable!" The young Isinia yelled._

_"Well I say it is!" The male responded yelling just as loudly._

_"Rat, you idiot! If you turn that thing on you'll blow the base of the face of Sirrius!" The male seemed to think a moment._

_"Fine. I'll trash it on one condition."_

_"And what might that be?"_

_"You don't go out with Simion tonight." The younger Isinia looked startled._

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's what it will take for me to trash my project."_

_"Fine! I'll tell him something came up." She glared at him. "You owe me big." The younger Isinia walked away growling. When she was gone another male Sirrian with dark red skin entered the lab._

_"Dude, next time you need some one to piss off Icy don't come to me." Rat said leaning against a desk and letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The second Sirrian just chuckled._

_"Well it was the only way to stop her from going out with Simion tonight." The second Sirrian replied._

_"And we couldn't just tell her he is using her, why?"_

_"If I told you Morgan was using you your first reaction would be..."_

_"What the hell have you been drinking?"_

_"Exactly we have to let her find out herself, plus knowing Icy she probably would've knocked you on your ass." He said laughing._

_"I thought she was going to anyway." The second Sirrian looked thoughtful. "What if I asked you to piss off Gwen?" Rat looked horrified. _

_"Dude! I don't have a death wish! You seriously must be drinking some strong stuff if you want me to do that!" The other Sirrian laughed and held up his hands to fend off Rat who was coming towards him._

_"I was just kidding!"_

_"Huh. Some joke."_

The screen faded out. All the rangers looked at Isinia expectantly. She sighed. "The first male I was arguing with was Jarat. He was studying fighting and mechanics. The second male was Capiem. He was studying medicine and he over heard Simion boasting to his friends. He got Rat to make up a plan that was so wrong in its design I wouldn't let him carry it out. Then I got into the yelling match with him and cayos followed. It took me a week to find out Simion was using me. After that I bought Rat the best tools around as a thank you gift."

"What happend to Simion?" Syd asked, curious about how Sirrians broke up.

"I punched the little weasel in the jaw so hard that I cracked it. I told him if he got within a hundred feet of me ever again I'd crack his skull instead of his jaw." She said smiling at the grim memory.

"You cracked his jaw because he dumped you?" Sky asked a little nervous.

"No, actually that was how I dumped him. When I was young I was extremely picky about who I went out with. Simion and his friends knew this so they made a bet to see how long he could lead me on. I over heard them talking about it and confronted him. The end result of that confrontation was him sitting on the floor holding his face." Isinia grew thoughtful. "Its odd that the spy saw that."

"What do you mean?" Z asked, confused.

"Well the incident with Simion took place right before Doggie and I started dating. We had been dating two years when he proposed and it took half a year to plan our wedding. We had our fifth anniversary during the war, so that means the spy had been watching us at least seven or eight years. What I don't understand is how he blended in with us so well. Everyone knew everyone, that's just how we were. An outsider would have had to done considerable studying to be able to live among us for a short period of time without being found out."

"Maybe the other files will tell us more." Bridge said as he started the next file. The image took a minute to focus, when it did the rangers could see the younger version of Isinia they had seen earlier. This time she was sitting at a desk working on a model of a zord in what appeared to be a lab. The rangers were startled to see a younger version of their commander enter and walk over to her.

_"The answer is still no, Anubis." The younger Isinia said without looking up from her work._

_"Whoa. Calm down now, I just wanted to talk." The younger version of Anubis said as he sat down beside her. "What are you working on?" Isinia sighed as she set down the tool she was working with._

_"Its a new zord design. The old ones are slow and have very little fire power or protective armor. This one will keep you and all the other fighters from being fried." She reached down to pick up the tool she had set down. She frowned and looked down finding it was no longer there. She looked at Anubis. "Alright you little thief, give it here." _

_"What are you talking about?" He said innocently._

_"Anubis what will it take to get you to leave me alone?" She said as she grew more frustrated._

_"Give me chance. One date." He said quickly as he studied her face._

_"Why so you can win the bet?" She answered in disgust._

_"No." He said firmly. "Not all males are like Simion and his crowd." He added gently. "Please just give me a chance to prove it to you."_

_"Fine. One date." She said in defeat. "Now will you please give me my burner?" Anubis grinned as he handed it to her._

_"Meet me by the front doors at six. See you then." He winked at her as he walked away. She rolled her eyes at him._

Instead of stopping the file as he had done previously Bridge decided to let them play on. The new file came up and showed the lab from the previous one. It was empty except for a single red and white flower laying on the desk Isinia had been working at before.

_Isinia walked in and moved towards her work station. She noticed the flower on the desk and picked it up. There was a note under the it. _

**_I enjoyed last night. Please meet me for lunch in the mess hall at noon._**

**_-Anubis_**

_Isinia smiled. "Icy what are you doing?" A dark golden Sirrian asked as she entered the lab._

_"Anubis left this." She said holding up the rose. "He wants me to meet him in the mess hall for lunch."_

_"Are you going?" The other Sirrian asked as she walked over and leaned on the desk Isinia was standing in front of._

_"What would you do Anna?"_

_"I would go. Anubis seems like a nice guy. His cousin has been telling me about him on our dates. I don't think you have to worry about him hurting you." Anna smiled. "You never know, you two might be ment for each other." Isinia rolled her eyes._

_"Enough about me, hows your love life going?" She asked as she sat down behind the desk. Anna's smile grew more intense._

_"Sy is wonderful! We've been dating for almost a year and we only seem to grow closer!" She sighed. "Life is good." Isinia smiled at her friends excitement._

_"Its starting to look that way."_

Bridge let the next file play. This time there was no picture only sound_._

_"Emperor Grumm, I have been watching the female as you have directed. It is pointless, she is young and worthless. Let me do something meaningful." A gravely voice said._

_"No. I have been to the future and I have seen. This female will become one of the most brilliant minds produced by Sirrius. When I attack Sirrius for its resources I want her. She will be the key for putting it all together." Grumm's voice said._

_"Yes master." The first voice replied._

As Bridge paused the files Isinia stood up and walked across the room. He had been watching her all along and she never knew. She took a deep breath resisted the urge to run and find Anubis so she could bury her face in his shoulder and cry. "Isinia are you ok?" Z asked. She was growing worried about the female Sirrian.

"I'll be fine Z." Isinia said as she walked back over to stand beside Bridge. "Let's finish these files." Bridge started the next file. An image of the younger version of their commander appeared. He was wearing a black dress uniform and holding Isinia's hands. She was wearing a silver dress with an SPD badge pinned to the right side of it. They were both standing in front a console in what seemed to be a command center. An older black Sirrian was standing behind them. The rangers guessed that this was the commander. As the screen widened out the rangers could see that it was, in fact a command center and it was packed with Sirrians and other aliens.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Anubis kiss your bride." The Commander said. Anubis smiled as he stepped close and kissed Isinia long and deep while the other beings in the command center cheered. As they broke apart he picked her up and carried her out the command center. The entire group proceeded to an open field out side the command center. The field was on the edge of a lake and was packed with Sirrians, Felines, and many other species who began cheering at the sight of Anubis holding Isinia. Music started playing as he set her down. "Want to dance?" He asked his new wife as he held out his hand. She smiled and took it. _

_"I'd love to." They walked in the direction of the music._

Bridge stopped the files. Isinia smiled sadly. "That was the happiest day of our lives." She said.

"Why did you two go to that field?" Syd asked. Isinia looked at her.

"Sirrians loved to have an excuse for a feast. When Anubis and I got married everyone in the base gathered together. There was dancing, and music, and food and everyone had a great time. When the sun went down bonfires were lit and the fun went on into the night. When people got tiered they left. Everyone thing was perfect." She explained in a voice filled with longing. "But we need to finish those files." Bridge started the next one. At first the rangers thought that it was their commander who knelt if front of a huge monument that stood in the foyer of the Sirrian base. As the light got better they could see that the Sirrian was actually a female, and that her skin had a red tint to it along with the dark blue. Their commander entered looking tiered and worn out.

_"Gwen..." He started._

_"Why Anubis?" She interrupted him. "Why did they have to kill him? First Anna and Sy then the boys...Now Tobias." She stopped her throat choked with tears. "Kill me." She whispered. "Please brother, I can't bear the pain." _

_"I can't do that Gwen." He said as he walked forward. "If you die think of what it will do to mother and father. They already lost two of their children, and now they have lost someone they see as a son." He paused as he knelt beside her and pulled her into his embrace. "Please don't leave me. I need you" He said softly as she sobbed into his chest._

Bridge let the next file play. As it began the rangers could see Grumm standing over the still body of Isinia.

_"Well done, Astrix." he said. _

_"Thank you master." The gravelly voice replied. "Master, how do you plan on making her serve you? She is strong willed. Se won't be easy to conquer." Grumm smiled._

_"Someone can only be sent to the brink of death so many times before they break." He replied laughing._

Isinia reached over and stopped the file. "I'm sorry rangers but you'll have to go through these files without me." The rangers could see the haunted look in her eyes.

"It's ok." Bridge said as he stood up from his chair. "You were a big help." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Bridge." As she left Bridge took off his glove and read her aura. He was stunned by what he saw and felt. Raw emotion were rolling off of her. Pain and fear, sadness and desperation, hope and longing.

"Bridge, you ok?" Sky asked as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Bridge blinked.

"Guys, there is no way Isinia could have been the spy." Referring to their earlier conversation where they had been discusing the probability of her being the spy. He sat down to finish going through the files. They had less than four hours before Mirage used her spy again.

* * *

OK longest chapter ever, so what do you think? I really want to know good or bad so please poke the little purple button at the bottom of the screen.

In the next chapters, the spy is reveled and Commander Cruger nearly loses the one thing keeping him sane as Mirage pushes him to the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alrighty then, on to chapter 5. I'm listening to the radio as I write so the music may influence my mood therefore influencing what I write. We shall see. I think I might put the shock in this chapter but I'm not sure. You'll just have to read and find out. evil smile  
P.S. A **BIG** thanks to all of you who have reviewed!!

* * *

Isinia Cruger hesitated before entering the quarters she shared with her husband. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Their quarters seemed empty. She let out a disappointed sigh as she locked the door. As she walked to the couch her ears caught a noise coming from beyond their bedroom. It sounded like running water. He was taking a shower. She waited until the sound stopped, counted to ten, then walked into the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and had his back to her as he rummaged for a shirt. "They're in the third drawer down." He spun around and grabbed the shadow saber from the bed. As he realized who it was he lowered his weapon.

"Dammit Isinia! You scared me! I could have hurt you!" He strode over and wrapped his arms around her, horrified at what he could have done. She laid her head on his broad, well toned chest and closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of his skin on her face.

"Now you know how I felt this afternoon." She said quietly as he tilted his head back so he could see her face. He picked her up and set her on the bed, drawing her as close as he could.

"I'm sorry love...its just...I'm so used to not having anyone to talk to that I did that without thinking." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll try not to do it again."

"Its ok. I should have been more understanding." She looked up at him and he could see the concern in her eyes. "I lost you for twelve years...This afternoon...I was scared I was losing you again." He felt his heart tighten as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shhhhh...everything is going to be ok." He said as he wiped the tear from her face. "I'm not going anywhere." He drew her close to him again. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

Bridge minimized the screen as he and the other rangers finished the second to last file. Syd ran to a garbage can on the far side of the room and immediately lost her supper. Bridge was close behind her as Sky and Z fought to keep theirs down. The last file they had watched had shown the rangers what Grumm had meant when he said 'someone can only be pushed to the brink of death so many times before they break.' They had seen Isinia before and after Grumm had finished with her. Over the space and time of twelve years she had gone through day after day of constant torture. During the last four years she had begged him to kill her, to stop the pain, and yet, she refused to help him complete Omni, despite his promises to stop the pain if she cooperated. That was why he had sent the A-squad to capture Commander Cruger. Grumm told Isinia that if she didn't help him make Omni all powerful he would kill her husband. Before he could force her to help him though, Piggy had helped them escape and Commander Cruger had rescued her. "Guys there's one last file." Bridge said as he regained his composure and returned to his seat.

"I hope its not like the last one." Z said as she pulled her chair closer to his. Syd walked over to the table Sky was occuping and sat beside him.

"You ok?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'll be fine." She said as she gave him a small smile. As Bridge started the last file the rangers could see the outside of their base as the injured were being helped to the infirmary. Commander Cruger was overseeing the operation, making sure no one go left behind. Isinia was standing behind him, waiting for him to finish.

_"Doggie..." It came out as a faint whisper but Anubis Cruger heard it and turned just in time to see his long lost wife sink to her knees in a half faint._

_"Isinia!" He cried out as he rushed to her side and knelt beside her. "Why didn't you go to the infirmary?" He asked as he took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her pitifully thin shoulders._

_"I'm not leaving you...after I just found you...I have to make sure this isn't a dream..." She said as she struggled to catch her breath. Her husband picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. By the time Dr. Felix had taken care of all the critical patients Isinia had fallen asleep leaning against her husbands chest. Dr. Felix made his way over to the commander and his wife. He scanned Isinia and downloaded the results to a computer screen. He shook his head in amazement._

_"Well?" Commander Cruger asked as Felix walked back over to him._

_"I'm not going to lie to you Commander, if she had been anything but Sirrian she would be dead. Almost every bone in her body has been broken at least once, some more than that, and she has signs of old and recent internal injuries. I'm surprised she walked out of the wreckage with you. Right now she has a mild concussion, several cracked ribs, and her respiratory tract is highly irritated. To top that off shes suffering from severe exhaustion and malnutrition. Shes lucky you found her when you did. A few more days of the treatment she was receiving and she probably would have died." Anubis Cruger looked down at his sleeping wife, suddenly very aware of just how close he had come to losing her._

_"Does she have to stay here?" He asked never taking his eyes off his wife._

_"No. It would be better if she saw you when she woke up. Not knowing what Grumm did to her, it is quite possible to say that if she wakes up in a strange place that looks like this she might have a panic attack." Dr. Felix replied. "I caution you though. She will have to take it easy for a while. Nothing stressful or that requires her to use much energy. It will take awhile for her body and her mind to completely heal. And above all don't let her go into a full fledged panic attack. If she starts one try to calm her down. Her body is still adjusting to the stain of the past two days, a full on panic attack might push her body past its limits and have catastrophic consequences." Dr. Felix said gravely._

_"She'll make a full recovery?"_

_"I don't know Anubis." He said as he sighed and looked at the sleeping Sirrian. "Twelve years is a lot of time for someone to undergo torture. Even if her body completely heals her mind may not. She has to be strong to survive as long as she did. I don't want you to get your hopes up, but I feel she can pull through it with your help."_

_"Thank you doctor."_

_"Anytime."_

The rangers were silent. They had gained a new respect for the female Sirrian that night.

* * *

In the weeks that followed everyone was jumpy as they waited for Mirage's next move. She hadn't made one in the two weeks since the temporary treaty. Isinia was surprised to hear the door alert sound. She walked to the door and cracked it open far enough to stick her head out to see who was there. "Hi Mrs. Cruger." The yellow and pink ranger said as they stood waiting. They seemed nervous. She opened the door completely.

"Rangers...this is a surprise. Come in." She shut the door behind them and moved over to sit on the chair she had previously been occupying. Z and Syd made their way to the couch opposite of her. "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to talk to about something kind of personal..." Z started nervously.

"Go on.." Isinia encouraged her.

"How did you know you where in love with Commander Cruger?" Syd asked. Isinia was startled by her question.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Sky and Z and Bridge?" She asked gently. Both girls looked shocked.

"How did you know about that?" Z asked starting to panic. Isinia smiled.

"Doggie told me."

"HE KNOWS?!" They both exclaimed.

"Yes." Isinia said laughing. "He knows some rules are meant to be bent. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to get married. To answer your earlier question Syd, every female has her preference. Doggie made me feel safe and complete. I love his good qualities and his faults. Most importantly, he loves me back. On Sirrius we had dignitaries that controlled a certain amount of land and answered to the highest ruler of Sirrius, the Alpha. I came from a dignitary family and Anubis came from a lower level of society. Since I was the oldest child and I would inherit my parents duties the rules said that I had to marry another dignitaries son."

"What did you do?" Syd asked eagerly. Isinia smiled.

"I forfeited my inheratince and married Doggie. My younger brother took over after my parents died."

"What did Commander Cruger's parents have to say about the two of you?" Z asked, wanting to know more.

"His mother didn't think he'd ever get married so she was overjoyed at the news. His father was proud of him for taking a leap of faith and starting a family." The rangers looked thoughtful. "Rangers...why did you come to me for this?" Isinia asked, curious.

"Well...we went to Kat, but she said that you could probably give us better advice than she could because you were married."Syd said.

"I see. Rangers you can always come to me if you need anything." Isinia said.

"Thanks Mrs. Cruger, you where a big help." Z said smiling as she and Syd stood up to leave.

"Anytime." Isinia replied as she locked the door behind them. She leaned against it and glanced at the clock on the wall, hoping her husband would be home soon as she rubbed her belly subconsciously.

* * *

"**WHAT**!?" Commander Cruger yelled as he paced around Kat's lab. "**WHO SAID IT KAT, I WANT A NAME**!"

"I don't know Commander. The whole base has been talking about it since you put away Grumm. Every time I walk in a room it gets quiet, and when I turn around people start whispering about it to each other. The reason I told you this is because many people are disgusted with you and have pity for me. I believe the spy is trying to shake the loyalty of the cadets against you causing caos. If we find who started the rumor, we find the spy." Kat said as she rubbed her face. She knew Doggie would be upset by the rumor, but not this upset. He growled.

"Do the rangers know about this?"

"Yes sir, they came to me about it. Doggie" She hesitated. "Isinia was sitting in the corner of the lab, and the rangers didn't see her until they had already said something..." Commander Cruger stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Are you saying Isinia knows about this rumor?"

"Yes." He looked sick.

"What did she say?"

"She laughed in their faces and told them that it was impossible for you to have been with another female." He sighed and sat down in a chair infront of the desk where Kat was sitting.

"We have to find the origin of that rumor."

"I know, in the mean time why don't you go to your quarters and spend time with Icy?" He looked up at her.

"On one condition."

"What is that Commander?"

"You get some rest Kat. Mirage will strike any day now and we all need to be ready." Kat smiled.

"Yes sir."

* * *

As Commander Cruger walked into his quarters, he felt a tension in the air. He frowned. "Isinia?" As he called out her name she walked from their bedroom and placed her arms lightly around his waist and smiled up at him.

"How was your day?" She asked. His frown deepened.

"Fine...Isinia...is something wrong?" He asked. She was acting strangely.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" She asked avoiding his question. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Isinia...whats wrong love?" She looked down searching for the right words.

"Doggie...I..." She looked back at his face. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Anubis Cruger felt like he had been kicked in the head by a zord and survived. She searched his face. "Doggie...please say something." He looked at the worry written on her face and kissed her gently, trying to relive her fears.

"This is wonderful." He said as he broke the kiss and pulled her close. A relieved smile covered her face. "Who else knows?"

"Just Felix. I asked him not to tell anyone until I had a chance to talk to you." She said as they moved to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down beside him. Just as they got settled, his morpher beeped. Isinia sat up so he could retrieve it from the counter where he had set it.

"Cruger."

"Commander. Supreme Commander Birdy is on a secure channel and he wants to speak to you." The night cadet's voice said.

"Put it through to my office, tell Commander Birdy I'll be there in three minutes." He looked at his wife who was studying him from her position on the couch. "Isinia...I..."

"Its ok Doggie. You're a busy Commander. Go see what Birdy wants and hurry back." She said as she stood up and gave him a hug. "I love you." He hugged her back.

"I love you too."

* * *

Whew. This chapter gave me a headache trying to word it right. As you read I put the surprise at the end, but no Commander Cruger losing what is keeping him sane. That will be in the next chapter...or will it? DUN DUN DAH!! You'll just have to read to the next chapter to find out. P.S. That little button at the bottom is screaming 'PUSH ME AND REVIEW!!' P.S.S. Another Big thanks to all of you who have reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

I was sitting in Technology Discovery and had a sudden inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

Isinia looked up as the doors to her and her husbands quarters hissed open and he entered. She could tell he was agitated. His mouth was tight and his eyes were distant. As he walked over to the couch he pulled off his uniform shirt and gloves leaving him bare from the waist up. Isinia looked past his wonderfully toned muscles to his ribcage and noticed the slight indentations around his ribs. She frowned, he wasn't eating enough. "What did Birdy want?" She asked as he sat on the couch, his mind far away.

"He wants me to be at central headquarters in tomorrowdays." He sighed. "I tried to tell him I can't leave. Mirage is an unpredictable constant threat that I can't just ignore and go running about the galaxy." He said growling. "I..."

"Doggie?" She interrupted him. He looked at her puzzled. "There is something that I have missed almost more than anything else, but you don't partake in it much anymore." She said, slyly as she moved closer to him.

"And what would that be?" He asked, enjoying the graceful way she held herself.

"This." She said as she reached suddenly for his ribs and began tickling him. He rolled away from her desperate to escape.

"What...ha ha...are...you...ah ha...doing!" He exclaimed amidst bursts of laughter as he rolled off the couch. She followed moving to his feet, tickling him mercilessly.

"Making sure you don't get ancient before your time. Wonder what the rangers would think if they knew their commander was horribly ticklish." She said, deviously. He lunged forward and pinned her beneath him on the floor and began giving her the same treatment he had received.

"Doggie!" She exclaimed before she succumbed to the laughter building up inside her. Laughing, they rolled around on the floor a few moments more, each trying to get the upper hand. Anubis finally pinned her smaller body beneath his.

"Truce?" He asked, still laughing.

"Truce." She said with a smile. He rolled off of her and helped to her feet. Suddenly he pulled her close and hugged her so hard it took her breath away.

"I needed that." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She said with a smile as she pulled away from him. "Go get a shower. I'll wait for you in the bedroom." She said as she led him towards the bathroom. He smiled.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

Sky looked up from the computer console he had been staring at for the past four hours. It had been another sleepless night, and instead of listening to Bridge snore he had decided to scan the city for danger in the command center. A red light began flashing on the Commander's desk. As he walked over he saw that the light was the silent alarm for the Commander's quarters. He grabbed his morpher. "Guys wake up! The silent alarm has been tripped for Cruger's quarters! Meet me there and we'll all go in!" Several sleepy replies came in as he ran in the direction of his commander's quarters, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Meanwhile Commander Cruger woke to the sound of doors hissing open. He tensed as five sets of feet began to move quietly around his quarters. He gently squeezed Isinia's arm. Her eyes flew open, but she didn't make a sound. He motioned for her to listen. Her eyes grew wider as she realized the threat. He rose from the bed quietly, not making a sound and picking up the Shadow Saber from the bedside table as he did. Isinia did the same, reaching for the small throwing daggers on her side of the bed. They moved into position on either side of the door and waited. Anubis could hear the footsteps drawing closer and tensed as the door began to open. Isinia had closed the panels over the three large windows in the living area before going to bed, making it pitch black behind the figure as he stepped into the room. Anubis moved his blade to rest on the figure's neck. "One more move and your a dead man." He growled, his voice low and angry.

Sky resisted the urge to swallow as the blade pressed harder into his throat. The deep, harsh voice had made it clear what would happen if he moved. He said a quick prayer of thanks for the foresight of morphing before they entered he commander's quarters. "What have you done with our commander?" Sky demanded of the unseen threat.

"Sky?" The voice asked, changing just enough for Sky to recognize it as his Commander's. He heard a quick discussion in what he guessed was Sirrian before the lights to the bedroom came on, revealing two very angry Sirrians. Sky was glad his helmet concealed the shock on his face as he stared at his commander. At the moment Doggie Cruger was only wearing a pair of black pants leaving his upper body bare. It was crisscrossed with old scars, the most prominent being the one that ran in a jagged silver line across his heart. Isinia was wearing a long, dark green robe that hugged her body. Sky had never fully realized how small she was compared to her husband. As Commander Cruger looked from Sky to his wife some of his anger was replaced by worry. Isinia was leaning against the wall with her hand on her belly.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly in Sirrian.

"I'll let you know when my heart stops trying to beat its way out of my chest." She replied dryly as they both focused their attention back to Sky. Anubis started towards him, forcing him to back into the main living area where Kat had turned on the lights and the other rangers had gathered.

"Someone better have a damn good reason to break into my quarters in the middle of the night." He growled. Kat stepped forward dressed in grey sweatpants and a purple tank-top.

"Commander, the silent alarm for your quarters went off. Sky and the others couldn't open the door so they came and got me out of bed. I deactivated the lock and allowed them access." She explained looking from Isinia to her husband. "Didn't one of you activate it?" She asked, confused.

"Doggie and I have been asleep all night." Isinia said, puzzled at how the alarm could have been tripped as she and her husband slept. Commander Cruger looked tired.

"In a few hours we will look into this incident." He sighed. "Until then everyone go back to bed for a little while." He said, dismissing them. When they were gone he turned to look at his wife who was currently standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked again, worried about her and their unborn child.

"I'll be fine Doggie." She said with a tiered smile. "You need to get some sleep before you have to leave for central command in a few hours." He walked over to her and pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his waist.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." He said in a low voice.

"Its only for a few days." She said trying to cheer him up. "The faster you get there the faster you get back." He smiled.

"Do you always have to be optimistic?" He asked as they walked back to the bedroom.

"When I want to see you smile I do."

* * *

"Kat I want you to keep an eye on Isinia for me while I'm gone." Commander Cruger said as he prepared to board the shuttle that would take him to SPD Central Command.

"Doggie...is something wrong?" She asked stopping him as he walked up the ramp to the shuttle doors. He studied her as if he were trying to decide whether to tell her something or not.

"She's pregnant." He said as Kat's jaw dropprd in shock.

"Icy's pregnant! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! How far along is she..." He held up his hands to forestall any more questions.

"Slow down! She just found out yesterday and told me last night. Its only been three weeks." A wide range of emotions crossed Kat's face, the main one being joy.

"This is wonderful." She said wistfully. She looked up at the commander. "Of course I'll keep an eye on her!" He smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Thanks Kat."

* * *

After seeing Commander Cruger off, Kat returned to her lab. As she entered she noticed Boom going through several files on her desk. "Boom. What are you doing?" Boom turned with an evil smile. "Boom?" Kat asked nervously. Boom pulled a laser pistol from the holster on his hip.

"Hello Dr. Manx." The deep gravely voice was not Boom's.

"Who are you? What have you done with Boom?" Kat demanded as the fake grabbed her arm roughly, placing the pistol to her head. The fake Boom's skin began to ripple, revealing a tall, grey alien.

"Don't worry Dr. Manx, hes safe with Mirage...where you'll soon be." He said with an evil laugh. He tensed as footsteps approached the lab. Kat felt sick. She had asked Isinia to come help her search for Mirage's cloaked ship. The female Sirrian entered the room.

"**Isinia look out**!! Kat screamed, but she was too late. Several shots rang out rang out and Isinia's body crumpled to the floor. "Nooooo!" Kat cried as the alien pulled her past Isinia's unmoving body. As they rounded the corner into the shuttle bay they practically ran into the rangers.

"Kat! Sky said , startled.

"Stand aside rangers, or I'll blow Dr. Manx to pieces." The alien said, emphasizing his words by shoving the pistol hard against Kat's temple. The rangers stood back, frustrated.

"Rangers." Kat said through her tears. "He shot Isinia. She's in my lab. I don't know if she survived." At her words Syd and Z took off in the direction of the lab as the alien forced her onto a shuttle.

"Follow me and the doctor dies." He said as the doors to the shuttle closed. The shuttle took of blasting its way through the doors of the loading dock.

"Dammit! Sky said in frustration. He turned and started running towards the infirmary. Bridge was close behind him. As they burst through the doors they saw Syd and Z standing by the doors of the critical care unit.

"How is she?" Bridge asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"She was alive, if barely, when we found her. She managed to turn her body so that her left shoulder caught most of the blow. Felix had to take her into surgery to stop the internal bleeding." Z said. The doors to the unit slid open as a weary Dr. Felix walked out to meet them.

"Is she..." Syd asked, unable to finish her question. Dr. Felix looked at them his eyes and heart heavy with worry.

"Rangers...by telling you what I'm about to I will be breaking doctor patient confidentiality, but I feel that it is important for you to know. Isinia is pregnant. She found out yesterday and I am presuming she told the Commander last night." The rangers stared at him in shock.

"DC is going to be a dad?" Bridge asked in amazement.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sky asked.

"When Sirrian females become pregnant their bodies undergo complicated changes in order to protect their unborn offspring. If they go through a shock, like one Isinia has, they go into what they referred to as a Corsus Coma to protect the vunerable pup. Isinia is in one of these comas, depending on the severity of the incident she may stay in the coma for as little as a few hours or as long as a few months. I have no idea how long it will last, and someone is going to have to inform the Commander of his wife's condition."

"I'll do it." Sky said. He turned and walked out of the infirmary. He took a deep breath as he typed in the series of codes to begin the transmission. Supreme Commander Birdy's face as well as Commander Cruger's appeared on the screen.

"Yes Cadet?" Birdy said. He sounded agitated at being interrupted.

"Is something wrong Sky?" Cruger asked, sensing something was bothering the red ranger.

"Commander...the spy has acted." Sky said uncomfortably.

"What!? When?" Birdy demanded.

"An hour ago."

"What happened?" Cruger asked, growing anxious at the way was Sky was acting.

"Sir...he kidnapped Kat and shot your wife." Anubis Cruger was shocked into speechlessness.

"Are they ok?" He managed to choke out.

"We don't know about Kat and Isinia is in something called a Corsus coma." Cruger growled.

"I'll be there in three hours." he said.

"I'm coming with you." Birdy said firmly.

"Fine." Cruger said as he cut off the transmission.

"How did he take it?" Syd asked as she walked over to stand beside him.

"Hard. He's worried." He replied.

"Its not your fault, Sky." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Yes it is! I was in charge! I should have prevented this." He shouted angrily. She looked at him sadly as he stormed from the command center.

* * *

Kat woke to find herself sitting on the cold hard floor of a cell. Soon after being forced onto the shuttle the alien had knocked her unconscious. The doors to her cell slid open as an orange head forced a male Feline into the cell with her. "Nice day to you too." The prisoner said as he rubbed his wrists, sore from the robots rough grasp. Kat eyed him warily.

"Who are you?" She asked. He whirled, confirming her theory that he hadn't noticed her. He relaxed, seeing a fellow Feline.

"Doctor Baron Sphinx an your service." He said with a grin and an elaborate bow. She looked at him and wondered if he was crazy. "May I know the name of my beautiful cell mate?" He asked with another wild grin.

"Doctor Katherine Manx." She replied wincing at the pain that shot through her head where the alien had hit her. He walked over to her, the grin replace by a worried frown. She flinched away from him as he approached and knelt beside her.

"Take it easy, I'm a physician. Let me help you." She regarded him cautiously, but allowed him to inspect the large bump on the back of her head. "It seems Astrix still doesn't know his own strength." He said with a rueful smile. Kat looked at him in amazement.

"How did you get here?" She asked, confused by his strange manner. He smiled.

"I was helping with the evacuations on Felina. I don't mean to brag, but I was one of the top physicians of that time. As it turns out Mirage was badly injured in an incident on Sirrius. Grumm needed me to nurse her back to health. Then he had a prisoner, a female Sirrian, who had become dangerously ill. She was eaten up with fever and was delirious. When I had done every thing I could for her Grumm took me back to Mirage. She still hasn't fully healed or she would have done away with me by now." He said as he continued to check her for injuries. He began to massage the base of her neck, relieving her of some of the pain that tore through her skull.

"Thanks." She said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." He replied with yet another wide smile. Kat studied him. He was tall with a shock of wild brown hair. His smiles were dazzling, she decided to like this odd man. A sound at the door to the cell made them both look up. Mirage was standing at the door flanked by two blueheads.

"Welcome Dr. Manx. You shall be most useful in helping me recover Emperor Grumm." She said with a cruel smile. "I see you've met my physician. You two better learn to get along, you'll be living with each other for a very long time." She said, laughing as she left them, succeeding in her mission to make her newest prisoner lose what little hope she previously had. Kat looked at her cell mate, her eyes begging for comfort. Dr. Barton didn't hesitate. He put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry out her worries into his shoulder. Having her so close to him made him self conscious. He had defeated his feeling of desperation with laughter and jokes, but had a feeling that wouldn't work for her. He suddenly felt very determined to protect this woman that fate had suddenly flung into his arms as he wondered if she might be the answer to his prayers.

* * *

What do you think? I'd love to know your opinion on this chapter and how I could make the next one better!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I know I haven't updated in a while but I hit a writers block like a brick wall. N-E-Way I hope you like this chapter!!

* * *

Dream

_I duck as she comes after me. She catches me off guard and kicks my feet out from under me. I land with a grunt in the soft sand as she puts her knee into my chest and holds the dull edge of her blade to my throat. I let her pin me so I can end the sparrinig match the way I want, I look up at her, her are eyes dancing with amusement at her easy victory. 'You're dead Anubis.' She says with a smile. I laugh, "At least a I got to look at the most beautiful female in the galaxy before I died." She glares at me, pretending to be angry. 'Flattery won't get you out of hot water this time, you're buying tonight.' I feel the grip on her blade loosen and her body begining to relax. I wait until she is relaxed and sure of herself before I knock the blade from her grasp and pin her beneath me, she gasps with surprise before smiling up at me. 'You always have to have the last say don't you?' I study my fiance, and acting upon sudden impulse I pull her into a passsionate kiss. As I released her I helped her to her feet, pulling her close. "Not all the time love. Just when you let me." She gives me an exhasperated frown. I laugh as I take her hand in mine and we start up the hill from the beach. As we top the rise I stop in shock, the city is in ruins, the buildings are burning, and there are bodies strown about like dolls carelessly tossed aside by a child. I feel Isinia's hand tug against mine and turn. She is being pulled away from me by an unseen source. I try to step towards her but my feet are weighed down by something. As I look down in agitation I see krybots attatched to my ankles like chains. I shudder and look back to Isinia in a panic, she is slipping from my grasp and calling out my name. As she is pulled away from me all I am left with is her wedding ring, I reach toward her, desperate. Suddenly everything changes. No longer am I on the hill leading from the beach, but intstead I stand on the plain of the final battle. Isinia is in chains at Grumm's feet, her body is broken and bleeding. I try to run to her but the krybots are still attatched to my legs. Benaag appears in front of me as Grumm lifts his staff above Isinia's head. Suddenly, I sit up. I am in my room on Earth. I throw back the covers and hastily don a uniform before sprinting to the infirmary. She's there, lying in the same place she was when I left. The gentle rise and fall of her chest assures me that she lives. I sigh as I move closer and rest my hand on cheek. She woke from the comma shortly after Birdy and I returned. Dr. Felix assures me that she and our child will be fine. I shiver as a slight breeze catches on the fine layer of sweat I didn't bother to wipe off my face in my haste to check on her after my nightmare. I remember a time when she would come out of something with only a bruise where others would have come out with broken bones. I can't imagine what Grumm must have done to her to hurt her so badly that she couldn't take a shot in the shoulder without ending up with massinve inturnal bleeding and falling into a coma._

Bridge woke to the sound of his alarm going off. Sky was up as usual so he was alone. He shook his head, trying to make sense of his dream. He dressed and went to see if the others might have an idea for what his strange dream meant. As he walked in the rec room the other rangers looked up. Z whistled. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said. Bridge walked to the replicator and made himself a pile of extra buttery toast. He joined his teammates at their table with a shake of his head.

"I had the weirdest dream last night. Or was it a nightmare? But then again what is the diffrence in..."

"Bridge!" Syd exclaimed, unable to take his babbling so early in the morning.

"Sorry, anyway it was like I was DC, like I was seeing his dream and then through his eyes for a few moments after he woke up." Even SKy was intriuged by now.

"Tell us exactly what happened in your dream." He ordered.

"Well I, or is it DC? Or maby..."

"Bridge! Just stick to telling us the dream." Z said gently.

"Sorry agian. Well it was like I was seeing a scene from my past, except it wasn't my past it was DC's. I felt his emotions and how he felt about things. Well, at first I was sparring with Isinia and we were ingaged, then we walked over a hill and it was like we landed at the end of the Sirrian war and Isinia and I were married. Then I guess DC sorta woke up and went to the infirmary to check on Isinia, who, by the way, has come out of the coma."

"I have no clue but you should tell the Commander that you saw his dream." Sky said before turning back to his handbook. He still felt responsible for Kat's kidnapping and Isinia's injuries. Syd glanced at him, she didn't know how long she could take being treated like the handbook meant more to him that her. Bridge looked slightly worried at the thought of telling the commander he had 'eavesdropped' on his dream. Z glared at Sky as she put a supporting arm around Bridge's shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll go with you to talk to the commander." Bridge smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, but it would be better if I did this alone. DC hurts alot worse than we think, and what we see as gruffness is actualy acting as a barrier protecting him from unwanted pain." Bridge said as he attacked his toast. Z gave up. It would be no use talking to him until he finished his toast.

* * *

Kat looked up as the doors to her cell groaned open. Dr. Sphinx was thrown into the cell by an orange krybot. When he didn't move she crawled over to him and shook his shoulder. "I'm...ok...just had...the wind...knocked out of me." He gasped out. Kat helped him into a sitting position.

"Dr. I don't mean to seem rude, but I'm worried about my assistant. Astrix said he was a prisoner but I haven't seen him. He's human, male, short, blonde, and has a very bad stutter when he's nervous." Kat asked once he had his wind back. He closed his eyes and thought a moment.

"Lets see. There is a human who fits that description about four cells down." He opened his eyes at Kat's relieved sigh. "And Dr. Manx, I would be honored if you would call me Baron or Sphinx." Kat let a small smile slip to her lips.

"Only if you call me Kat." He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Its a deal."

* * *

Isinia woke to find herself in a strange place devoid of movement or sound. She began to panic until she remembered it was the infirmary. She noticed a shirt and pants folded and place on a table beside her bed. She smiled, Anubis knew her too well. She wasn't about to lay in bed when her friend was in trouble. She slipped quietly from the bed and pulled the hospital gown off and put the clothes her husband left for her on. She noted with grim satisfaction that the color of the garmets was dark brown and was cut simalarly to her old uniform. "And just where do you think your going?" Dr. Felix asked as she neared the doors.

"To help a friend." She replied coldly. She was angry and she wasn't about to be stopped. She walked quickly and quietly to the command center, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Her steps slowed to a stop as she reached the doors and heard Supream Commander Birdy's voice rang out.

"Who is going to fix this?! We have no technition and I can't even get a message to headquarters to send one!"

"Supream Commander, please calm yourself. Cadet Carson has some computor..." Cruger started.

"He is not trained! He..." He broke off his tirade as Isinia entered. The rangers were standing at attention as Birdy and their commander argued at a moniter. Instead of speaking directly to Isinia, Birdy adressed her husband. "Cruger, I suggest that you tell your wife you have no time to coddle her and that she will have to leave immidiatly." The rangers waited for their commanders outburst of rage, instead he only winced and gave his wife a pleading look. They turned to look at Isinia. If looks could kill Birdy would have been dead from hers.

"I am standing right here Fowler and if you have something to say to me I suggest that you adress me and not my husband." She said coldly. Birdy looked ready to blow his top at the disrespect she showed by using his first name.

"How dare you?!" He shouted as his face became a contorted mask of rage. Isinia never blinked as the enraged commander walked towards her. The rangers thought surely their commander would step in, instead he stood like a pillar of unmoving stone.

"I dare because I'm sure Robin would love to know how you conduct yourself, seeing as your supposed to be representing your planet." She replied never raising her voice or moving a muscle. Birdy stopped and went pale.

"How did you..." He managed to ask.

"Lets just say I have connections, I came to offer my help before you jumped to conclusions. With Kat gone I can make repairs or fix machines." Birdy thought a moment.

"Do you think you can get rid of a virus?" He asked as he led her to the screen he and her husband had been arguing by. "It won't let us send transmissions." As he supervised Isinia began to work quickly at the keyboard. Moving to allow them more breathing room, Anubis walked over to his cadets.

"Commander, who is Robin?" Bridge asked in a whisper before anyone could stop him. The commander glanced at the blue ranger.

"Robin Brightwing is the ruler of the planet Fowl." He replied keeping his voice low.

"Then how does Isinia know her?"

"Lets just say my wife has very interesting friends in some very high places."

* * *

8 hours later.

After she fixed the virus problem, supream commander Birdy had taken Isinia to Kat's lab to see if she could help fix several problem in there. Not wanting to get in the way the rangers and their commander had gone to the rec room to wait. None of the training simulators were operational and with all the technical difficulties the spy had set up before making his getaway base operations had slowed to a crawl. At the moment Commander Cruger stood staring out the giant glass windows that overlooked the city as the sun sank and turned it blood red. Sky had taken to pacing the room while Bridge, Z, and Syd sat on couches looking from their leader to their commander as the minutes ticked by. The doors opened and a tired looking Isinia entered. Anubis quickly walked to his wife and looked her over with a critical eye. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself to exhastion." He said sternly in their native tounge as he led her to a couch and she sank onto it with a relieved sigh. "It's not good for you or the pup." She glanced up at him.

"It won't affect the pup for another three months and I'll be fine." She replied with a dangerous air of finality. "Birdy wants to see you in your office." She added, switching back to english. He waited a moment more to make sure she wasn't going to follow him before leaving the rec room. Sky, who had stopped pacing at her entry, walked over to her and cleared his throat. She glanced up, wondering with slight agrivation what he could possibly want.

"Mrs. Cruger, I... I'm sorry, I should have been able to stop the spy. Its my fault you were injured. If anything had happened to you or your child I don't know what I would I have done." He said as he stood at attention and waited for Isinia to dress him down. Her expression softened, he reminded her of Anubis in so many ways.

"Sky, it isn't your fault, if Anubis had been here he wouldn't have been able to..." She paused, shocked as his words sank in. "Who told you I was pregnet?" She demanded.

"When you were shot Dr. Felix told us so whoever broke the news to the commander would be...gentler." Syd explained as she stood and came to her boyfriend's rescue. Isinia became thoughtful.

"Well I guess you had to find out sometime." She said with a smile.

"How long till the baby is born?" Z asked as she moved down the couch to sit by her. "Will it be a boy or a girl?" Isinia laughed.

"Slow down! The pup won't be be here for six months and I won't know a gender for another month or two." Syd sank to the floor where she had been standing.

"How long do Sirrian pregnancies usualy last?" She asked eagerly.

"Seven months give or take." Isinia said. She felt odd having all the attention suddenly shifted to her, and yet, its what would have happened on Sirrius if anyone from her squad had become pregnet. Sky and Bridge began to edge out of the rec room, catching the feeling they wouldn't want to be part of the upcoming conversation.

"So..." As Syd and Z started asking more and more quetions Isinia caught the feeling they were looking for a way to forget what was happening around them. 'Fine' She thought to herself. It does us all a little good to foreget for a little while.

* * *

Kat looked up as footsteps aproached her cell. She nudged Baron with her foot so he would be awake if there was trouble. She was shocked as the doors slid open and a young female Sirrian was carelessly tossed inside. As the krybots left she and Baron moved quickly to the severly injured young woman's side. Before they reached her they heard a growl. "Don't. Touch me."

"I'm a doctor, let me help you." Baron pleaded with her.

"No. I'd rather die. I'm the last of my kind. No one will even know I'm gone." She growled as she curled into the fetal position. Kat thought quickly and decided to take a chance.

"Anubis would care." The young female stiffened.

"He's dead."

"No he isn't. He became the Earth SPD commander to defeat Grumm. He and his wife are both on the planet." The female uncurled herself and stared at Kat, dibelief written on her face.

"Their alive?" She whispered as tears streaked down her face. Baron moved closer and began tending her injuries. Kat smiled.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Anubis was like a big brother to me. He saved me when I was a small child living on the streets of Goldar Prime. After that he kept an eye on me and began teaching me everything he knew about self defense and fighting. When he married Icy they let me crash at their place when I was going through a hard time." She laghed. "Their alive, their actually alive."

"Not for long little one." The female spun growling, to face their captor. Mirage smiled. "Still mad at me pet? Don't worry. You'll be getting a little break for now. Enjoy your time with the good doctors, you never know when you might be useful to me." She walked away laughing. The young Sirrian followed her movements until she was out of sight.

"Some day." She muttered under her breath. "Some day."

* * *

What did you think? I promise there will be a fight scene in the next chapter! Thanks to all who have read and or reviewed my story!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There really isn't an author's note for this chapter so, Enjoy!

* * *

Anubis walked quietly into his quarters and looked around. Seeing nothing he moved forward cautiously, if Isinia had gone to sleep he wasn't about to wake her. "You don't have to sneak around like a naughty child, Anubis." Her voice called quietly from their bedroom. "I'm still awake." The need for caution gone he walked quickly toward the door, tossing shirts and gloves into a hamper as he did so. She was lying on her side, fully dressed and curled up on top of the covers facing away from him. He walked over and sat beside her and ran a calloused hand gently over her face. She closed her eyes, as if absorbing strength from his touch. When she opened her eyes he could see she was upset.

"Whats wrong love? Did Birdy say something to upset you?" He asked as he searched her face for a reaction.

"No, its nothing like that. Its just that... I wish our mothers were here, that I could ask them for guidance." She whispered as a tear slid down her muzzle. "I'm so scared, Anubis. It hit me that I don't know anything about raising a pup. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I fail to teach our pup something and it impairs them for the rest of their life? I don't know so much about raising pups, and there isn't anyone who knows about raising a child of our species anywhere. What if the pup doesn't develop right because of something I do? What if others reject it because it's the only one of it's kind?" By now the first tear was joined by more as they wound down her muzzle and on to the pillow below as she sobbed quietly.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, don't cry. You'll be a great mother. You were always good with children back home, you cared for many of them while their mothers were away on missions. As for not being accepted, their are many species here. Our child will be fine." He said gently as he moved further on to the bed and pulled her close to him. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat reassuring her that he was there and this was not a dream brought on by the terrors of Grumm's ship. There had been more and more dreams like that, of her being back within the Troobian Emporors grasp. He reached under her shirt and rubbed her back soothingly. She felt herself calming, safe in his strong arms as he continued to rub her back and kiss her ears as he murmured into them reassuringly. "We'll embrace this together my love. I'll always be here for you." He whispered as she slipped into a troubled slumber.

* * *

Kat studdied the Sirrian female sitting in the corner of their cell. She was so much younger than Anubis or Isinia, about fourteen years if Kat was any judge of age. That would have made her around seventeen when Sirrius was attacked. Kat felt her gut twist at her discovery. Considering that Sirrians could live up to one-hundred and thirty years the young woman was barely out of her teen years now, when Mirage got a hold of her she would have just entered them. "Actually your not far off, I'm thirteen years younger than 'Nubis, twelve younger than Icy, which made me sixteen." Kat felt her blood run cold.

"How did you know..."

"What you were thinking?" The female asked with a raised eyebrow. "There were four types of Sirrians: bards, healers, psychic, and ungifted. You must not have ever stayed on Sirrius long enough to learn about them. If you want I'll explain them to you." At Kat's silent nod she continued. "Bards were good with their voices, they could influence your emotions and actions with them depending on the strength of their gift. Healers did just that, they healed others. Depending on the strength of their gift they could heal anything from a minor cut to something on the verge of a death wound. Psychics were split into groups of their own, empaths, seers, and speakers. They all had varying abilities but worked along the same lines. 'Nubis and Icy don't have any abilities, but they have a history of them in their families. 'Nubis's cousin, Syrent, was my teacher. I fall under the category of speaker, I should be able to shield myself from the thoughts of others but these cells neutralize everything but my strongest abilities." She said with a wave of her hand towards the surrounding cell. "And my name is Rosealia. You can call me Rosey, everyone back home did." She added with a voice laden with sadness.

"I'm Kat. The male Feline that shares our cell is Baron Sphinx." Kat said. "Do you read my mind all the time?" She asked uncomfortably as an afterthought.

"No. I only read others thoughts when I let my guard down. I'm sorry, I'm trying as hard as I can to shield my mind." She said. It wasn't a plea for forgiveness or an excuse, just a statement from a child wise before her time.

* * *

Anubis woke to find himself sitting in his bed with Isinia sleeping against his chest. At first he couldn't pinpoint exactly what had woken him, then he heard a whimper come from Isinia as she stirred restlessly in her sleep. He looked down and noticed that her face was twisted into a mask of fear even in sleep. A more desperate whimper escaped her as her hands twitched, as if fighting invisible chains. He shook her shoulder gently. "Isinia?" The moment he said her name her eyes flew open and she threw herself from the bed into the far corner of the room as if he had burned her. She stared at him with unseeing eyes. He moved slowly from the bed towards the corner she was huddled in. 'She can't see me.' he realized. 'She's still dreaming.' As he got closer he tried to make himself as unmenacing as possible. "Isinia? It's ok..."

"Please..." She begged in a whisper, her eyes wide with fear, throwing up her arm in a feeble attempt to sheild herself. "Please, no more." She couldn't have stopped him faster if she had plunged a dagger into his heart.

"Isinia... come back to me." He pleaded in a choked voice. She blinked, her eyes going from him to her outstretched arm. A look of realization and horror flashed across her face. She lowered her arm and wrapped it around her waist, she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Anubis...I...I..."

"Shhhhhh, I know love, I know." He whispered as he knelt beside her and let her fall into his arms sobbing brokenly. They stayed like that until she cried herself out. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently as he helped her to the couch in the living area and handed her a cup of Spiced Kava, a warm soothing drink from their home world. She looked as if she might break down again any minute but nodded her head. He sat beside her and she leaned on him, taking strength from his presence.

"When Mirage said Grumm wanted a trophy she was wrong. He wanted a captive that he could gloat over, someone he could make helpless..." He waited patiently while she gathered enough courage to continue. "The first few years he let his generals break me. They would beat me in gangs of four or five. At first they kept me in chains to stop me from protecting myself, then as I grew weaker they left them off. Eventually I just stopped fighting them." She took a sip of Kava to steady herself. She had already told him all of this the first night she was safe, but he sensed then what he did now, she left something out. He trusted her to tell him eventually. "One night they took me to what looked like someone's personal quarters. I was so tired and in so much pain that I didn't really pay attention. They chained me to a metal ring in the middle of the floor and left me..." Her voice caught in her throat. This was something she hadn't already told him. She regained her composure and continued. "Later Grumm came in and told me it was the anniversary of the fall of Sirrius and that I was going to help him celebrate it. Then he...he...he forced himself on me." She broke down again at the last sentance. "I'm sorry Anubis...I fought him...the whole time I begged, pleaded with him to stop...I tried so hard not to be unfaithful to you." She said with a pleading tone and a touch of hysteria as she stood and moved over to a window with her arms wrapped around her waist. "You must hate me now. I'll leave and never come back...I..."

"Stop it." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She tried to escape his penetrating gaze but he forced her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you. I will always love you. Nothing anyone does will ever change that. Grumm hurt you. None of what happened is your fault. You. Were. Not. Unfaithful." He pulled her into a forceful, claiming kiss to back up his words. When they broke apart she searched his eyes, hoping to find comfort in them. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. A burning hate smoldered in them, not at her, but at her tormentor. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have killed Grumm in the final battle had he known. He led her to their bedroom, stopped by bed, and pulled her shirt off leaving her in only a breast band and slim pants that stopped half way down her shins. Then he pulled back the covers and told her to lay down. She complied, a little fearful of his intentions. When she was settled he pulled the covers up around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. Try to get some rest, you've had a long night." He turned out the lights as he left. Slightly confused she tried to relax and do as he said.

* * *

Sky looked up as the doors to the command center opened and was startled to see his commander. He and the other rangers immdiatly jumped to attention. "Rangers why are you all in the command center at o'two hundred?"

"None of us could sleep so we decided to scan the city for trouble sir!"

"Basically you all had nightmares and couldn't sleep so you came to the command center to work off your fear?" Sky felt himself redden at the commander's words.

"Yes sir." Anubis studied the rangers and an idea hit him, he was angry and they were scared, why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Follow me." He ordered as he spun on his heel and walked briskly from the command center. The rangers were confused but followed. When he reached his destination he opened the door and let the rangers in before himself.

"Commander why are we in the simulator?" Bridge asked. Before answering Commander Cruger started a simulation.

"Because Cadet Carson the best thing for fear or anger is to work yourself until you can't think anymore. That and Birdy would have your heads and mine if he caught you working in the command center this late. This is an old simulation from Sirrius. I'll be running it and if any of you decide you need to not think for a while your welcome to join me." As the simulation started the rangers noticed that they were on a beach in front of a huge lake. An old black Sirrian approached them. Their commander quickly did a half bow to the amusement of the older Sirrian. "Master Odi."

"Drop the master stuff Anubis. If your running this simulation then I'm long dead. I 'spose you've come to make sure you haven't forgotten anything and work off some aggression." Odi asked with an arched eyebrow. "Then let's begin." He said as he pulled a blade seemingly out of thin air and rushed his pupil. Some how Anubis managed to escape the blow and pull his own blade matching his master hit for hit. Their blades made a chilling music over the quiet and stillness of the lake.

* * *

3 hrs later

Anubis felt the sweat roll off his body but didn't have time to think about it before Master Odi unleashed another furious attack. He distantly recalled all of the rangers joining in the sparring match at some point or another then dropping out when they became tired. "Enough." Anubis let the tip of his blade lower gratefully as he accepted a water bag from his master. The simulation suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by sirens.

"Prisoner Icehagan has escaped. Prisoner Icehagen has escaped." The computerized voice said calmly over the sirens. The rangers looked at each other then at their commander. Sky whipped out his morpher and brought up the blue prints to the base.

"Their on this leve! Lets move! SPD emergancey!" He shouted as they all ran down the hall after him. As they rounded the corner they trapped the prisoner between them and another group of cadets. They all pulled up short when they saw who was leading the him.

"Isinia? What is going on?" Cruger asked, his confusion hidden behind his helmet.

"Whats the matter husband? Upset because you can't satisfy your wife's needs?" She said with a cruel smile that turned into a grimace as another Isinia rounded the corner. The second Isinia stopped at the sight of her double. They both snarled. "You little bitch!" The first one growled. "Why couldn't you just hide like a good little fool?"

"Hide?! Why so you could frame me?! So you could eliminate another species?!" The second Isinia growled as they began circling each other. "Over my dead body."

"As you wish." The first one growled as she lunged they both suddenly had blades in their hands and were fighting like furies from hell.

"Which one do we arrest commander?" Z asked. The fake Isnia had long since changed her clothes to match the real one's.

"Bridge if you demorph could you tell us wich one is real?" The commander asked. Bridge demorphed and tried.

"Sorry commander. When I get the right one singled out they get mixed up again." Bridge apologized.

"Then we let them fight it out and pray the real Isinia is ok." He said tersly. One of the Isinias rushed the other and succeed in grazing her muzzle with her blade. The injured Isnia snarled and retaliated, her blow landing on the others blade hand.

"Icehagen!!" The Isinia with an injured hand yelled. The furry white alien stepped foreword and blew a freezing wind from his mouth, forcing the rangers and one of the Isinias to sheild their faces. When the blast stopped the fake and Icehagen were gone. The commander demorphed and ran to his wife who was cursing viciously in their language.

"What happend?" Birdy shouted as he ran up.

"We were infiltrated and a prisoner was allowed to escape." Commander Cruger responded angrily.

"Why weren't they sto..." Birdy stopped midsentance at the burning look of rage Isinia gave him. "We have to find this spy and apprehend him. Make it your number one priority Cruger! I must return to Supream headquarters in an hour. I expect this matter to be resolved by my next visit." He covered as he walked quickly away.

"Are you ok?" Anubis asked his wife as she tried to calm herself.

"I'm fine." She sighed. He caught her as she began to stumble. "I guess I shouldn't be fighting like that so soon after recovering, huh?" She added with a rueful smile. "Go help the rangers, I'll make it back to our quarters ok by myself." He didn't look as sure as she sounded but let her go.

"Lets go rangers we have a long day ahead of us." He said after she had gone. The rangers turned and followed him to the command center, wondering if their morning had been this eventful what the rest of the day would bring.

* * *

Ok, ok, I know I suck at fight scenes, but what about the rest of it? I will never know if you don't review...  
P.S. Master Odi is pronounced O-die not O-dy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and instead of a long drawn out explanation let's just say life has a bad habit of crashing a good party. This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader, Mizfortune for putting up with my horrible grammer and spelling! LOL. If you like CrugerxKat pairings you should check out her story, _How It Should've Been._

* * *

.:If its typed like this its being said telepathically.:.

3 months later.

Kat cautiously sat up now that they had stopped moving.. She and her cell mates (Plus a terrified Boom) had been thrown onto a shuttle and locked in its storage bay for what seemed like hours. She covered her eyes as the door to their tiny prison opened and light flooded in. Before they could adjust to its brightness she was hauled to her feet and led into a dimly lit building. After throwing the others in with her a bluehead slammed the door shut and slid the bolt home. Kat pulled herself to her knees and crawled over to where Baron and Rosey lay unconscious. Mirage had called Rosey, "Too much of a security risk to leave conscious during the trip." Baron had protested and ended up a victim himself.

"Kat?" Boom asked nervously.

"What?!" she snapped. The last thing she needed was him to panic.

"I think you should see this." She moved over to the boarded up window and looked through the crack he had recently vacated. It was dark out and Krybots were piling wood outside the wall of the building.

'What are they doing?' she wondered. Her answer came when Mirage tossed a burning stick on to the huge pile. She quickly moved from the window and scanned the room franticly for another way out.. Other than the window the only means of escape was the door. They had to be at least three stories up, throwing out the window as an option as long as Baron and Rosey remained unconscious. Their only hope was that someone would find them before it's too late.

* * *

Anubis Cruger walked in to his quarters and immediately looked around for his wife. She only had two months left in her pregnancy to which her growing belly was a testament. It was becoming harder and harder for her to move around their quarters without bumping in to something. He glanced over at the windows and noticed that the one that doubled as a door leading to the balcony was cracked slightly. He walked over and eased it open enough for him to slip out. Isinia was leaning against the rail staring up into the night sky. He walked up behind her and slid his hands around to rest on her belly. She stiffened then relaxed into his embrace. She sighed in contentment. "Rough day?" He asked.

She turned and looked up at him with mock disapproval. "Our pup is going to be just like its daddy."

He chuckled. "And why do you say that?"

"Because it never rests! It's been moving constantly since last night and this aft…….ah."

"Isinia? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as she stopped mid-sentence and gasped. Instead of answering she moved his hand down to the base of her belly. He smiled as he felt their pup move within her.

"I still haven't gotten used to that." She said with a smile. "She stopped right before I came out and I hoped she was going to sleep for awhile. We still have to pick a name." She reminded him absently as they both turned their gaze to the stars.

"What about after your mother?"

"Doggie….. I loved my mother but I don't want our pup to be like her. What about……after your mother?"

"No. My mother was a sweet woman but she was more stubborn than me. What about………. Calypso?"

"Beauty, brains, a strong will, AND a fighter's spirit? You're hoping for a little much, aren't you dear?" She asked with a laugh. He shrugged. "Hmmm, Calypso. That sounds perfect." She said dreamily as she snuggled further into his loving arms. To Anubis time seemed to slow to a crawl. Nothing else existed but holding his wife and planning ahead for their pup. Seconds later that peace was shattered by the blaring of sirens.

* * *

"Tate! Report!" Cruger barked over the headset as the rangers pulled up to the scene of the fire.

"The fire appears purposefully set sir! There seems to be four life si……" He was cut off by a sudden explosion that sent the rangers flying through the air. The commander growled as Icehagen and a massive army of krybots emerged from the haze.

He rose and moved swiftly around his console. "Let's go." He ordered the cadet in ranger green as he passed.

* * *

5 mins later

Cruger dodged a falling beam as he made his way to the third floor where the life sign readings were the strongest. When he and the green ranger arrived Bridge was unmorphed and unconscious but the other ranges were managing to hold their own. The green ranger had gone to help her teammates while he ran to find those trapped in the building. .:**PAIN!!!!**:. The sudden agony slammed into his mind and almost sent him reeling down the stairs. He shielded his mind and took off at a run to where the mental link had come from. He felt like he knew the mind voice, but that was impossible. Every telepath he knew was dead. He came to a thick wooden door and pounded his fist against it.

"Hello?!" Kat's nearly frantic voice called from within.

"Kat? Move away from the door!" He shouted as he thrust the shadow saber through the lock and burst into the room. He swiftly moved to Kat's side and took in the two beings lying there. To his surprise one was a female Sirrian. He couldn't make out if he knew her in the darkness but he reached out and ran his fingers under her jaw, looking for a pulse. The knot in his stomach loosened as he found one. "Boom, pick him up. Kat stay close behind me and keep your head down!" He ordered as he scooped the female in to his arms and made for the stairs. Boom quickly grabbed Baron in a fireman's carry and brought up the rear. They were stopped several times by falling debris and flames but finally made it to the exit. The commander strode through the opening and turned back in time to see Kat shove Boom and his passenger out from under a falling beam, only to have it land on her instead.

"NO! Kat!" Boom shouted as he jumped to his feet and tried to pull the heavy object off of her. Cruger pushed him aside and lifted the beam long enough for Boom to pull her out.

"Get her out of here!" Cruger shouted before grabbing Baron and making a run for the door. The two of them managed to get everyone loaded into the patrol jeep (including Bridge) as the green ranger ran up. "Get them to the command center ASAP!" he ordered. The ranger saluted and Cruger ran to help his rangers.

"Commander! We have Icehagen but he managed to summon that thing before he was captured." Z informed him. The tall creature standing before them looked like a giant alarm clock with a head, arms, and legs.

"Fun fun fun!" It shouted in a child like voice. "My name is Timus and I love time! You look worthy, let's play a game! I'll send you back in time, through space! Who knows where you'll land or what will be your fate!" He shouted gleefully in a shrill voice. Before the rangers could move the clock on his belly started to glow and they were cloaked in blinding light. When it faded they found themselves demorphed in a clearing ringed by gigantic trees.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Sky demanded. They looked at their commander. He was approaching a large boulder that was bathed in the glow of the setting sun in the center of the clearing. The rangers followed and noticed writing on its side.

"Are you ok Commander?" Syd asked cautiously as Cruger ran his hand over the writing on the stone. He looked at them with pain and disbelief in his eyes. They had to lean close to hear his whispered word.

"Sirrius."

* * *

What do ya think? I know it was short but that's cause the next one is gonna be pretty long.


End file.
